The next best thing
by Cityhunterluv
Summary: Leaving an easy life behind was scary. Finding a new one with an alien baby was terrifying, but when it's father comes to look for him, will a good deed go unpunished? yautja/human pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Janika Simmons sat on the sofa in her beach front home. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crash, It was November, and the weather was cool enough to open the windows and let the fresh air in. She was waiting for Micheal, her other half of six years to return from his work trip.

As she looked around, Janika knew she should be grateful. It wasn't the case, Michael gave her everything he thought she wanted. He was a good man, an excellent provider, Janika had the car and closet to show his "love".

It really meant nothing to her, a huge hole was burrowing deeper into her heart with every passing day. Janika felt an urgent and burning need to leave. To run away from this so called perfect life, and she was going to do it.

Janika should have known since they first met, she was settling.

Michael was older, and had been previously married. He also had two children, girls in their early teens. They were great kids, but they weren't _hers._

It wasn't that Janika didn't love them, she did. The only thing that made her sad about caring for them so much was she wasn't their mother, they would never come to her when they were sick or needed help.

Janika wanted to be more to them than just someone they shared boy problems with. She wanted to be a mother, and all the things that came along with it, being woke up in the middle of the night because of a scary dream, or the feeling of happiness walking her child to their first day of kindergarten.

That made her finally move of the sofa into the bedroom and start to pack. She wasn't bringing much, only things that were sentimental and practical.

Janika had no warm clothes, and where she planned on going was freezing this time of year. She figured it was best to find something in Maine, her destination. Her bags packed, she tossed them into her Range Rover.

The waiting was so maddening, Janika thought about leaving Micheal a letter. That wasn't fair, he deserved better, and braced herself to be honest with him.

As soon as the door lock clicked, her heart pounded. He was home.

Janika looked at Michael and started to cry, she loved him.

She told Michael that she needed to talk to him, and his first response was to blow her off by saying it was ok if she spent too much money this month.

That was one of the reasons Janika felt so unimportant sometimes, Michael used material things to soothe her feelings.

The look of complete shock on his face as Janika explained the reasons for wanting to talk was enough to make her stop, but her life was never going to be full of she stayed.

Janika's guilt was overwhelming as she got in her vehicle. It was too late to turn back and she drove to the nearest convenience store to stop and make a call.

She called her best friend from childhood Kelly, and asked if she could come stay for a while.

Janika poured her heart out to Kelly, they were like sisters. The only person who she trusted her life with, the two grew up together, and got into lots of trouble together.

Kelly was ride or die, crazy and had a beautiful soul. Janika needed Kelly to tell her she was doing the right thing. As predicted, Kelly had told her to get over it and and move her ass back where they could be partners in crime again.

Janika kept driving, she was on autopilot. After almost two days of traveling, she entered Maine. Just a half more day of driving, and she'd be to Kelly's.

The temptation to stop and sight see was really getting to Janika, but it was ten o'clock at night, and thirty degrees.

It was just so peaceful here, and the backroad she was on looked like a postcard.

Janika pulled over and stopped her Range Rover, the only person here was her, and the full moon illuminated the woods around her.

She got out of her vehicle, and breathed deeply. The air was clean and the smell made her feel safe, like she belonged home.

Janika was looking at the tall trees, their leaves gold and orange, and the complete silence lulled her into a trance.

Until a cry of suffering hit her like a brick.

Her first instinct was to get back into her car and leave, the second was to investigate and see if an animal was hurt.

Against her better judgement, Janika stayed and waited to hear the sound again. It occurred to her she could be attacked by a bear, but the thought of leaving something to die alone in the cold overrided her fear.

The cry came again and she grabbed her flashlight and a spare towel, hoping the animal was small and would allow her to handle it.

As Janika found the location of the crying animal, her brain couldn't catch up with her eyes.

She stood rooted to the forest floor, staring at a small body, it wasn't human or animal.

It was newborn size. The poor thing was freezing to death, she could see its breath as it exhaled into the cold air.

Janika quickly and gently picked up the tiny creature and held it close, she would have to get a better look at it in her car.

She made it back to her car and turned up the heat, and put the interior light on.

What she saw frightened her, and also fascinated her. It was nothing she had ever seen before.

It was a he, but it's face, it had webbed 'cheeks' a wide elongated forehead with bumps in a wavy shape. No hair, but small indentations all over, like large pores. Janika thought it was possible his hair would grow out at some point. The eyes were closed, and his tiny mouth had no teeth, but it looked like he had mandibles. Upon further inspection, the baby was a creamy tan color, with maroon brindling.

Janika thought he was gorgeous, and without another though, drove to closest wal-mart to get formula and whatever else she might need for him.

 **I've wanted to write a story for a while now. I'm just hoping it's good enough for a start, any critiques and advice welcome.**

 **Also the names and places have been changed for this, but I've had a lot on my mind lately, and want to thank my freind, BlackBlackAngel for putting up with my lack of communication. She's a great person and her writing skills inspired me to take a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Janika positioned the baby as safe as she could so the drive wouldn't jostle him around. Her makeshift baby carrier consisted of a plastic laundry basket with a pillow on the bottom and towels for blankets, Janika then put the seatbelt through the handles and secured it in place.

She hoped he would sleep long enough for her to go into the store and get his essentials.

As Janika parked, she worried. What if the baby woke up while she was shopping? Then her mind went to her car being stolen. This suddenly became very real. It made her feel like a million pounds of weight was placed on her shoulders, and she was now responsible for another life. An innocent baby that was dependent upon Janika to keep him safe. She'd never had to think about going into a store, and decided to leave him in the car. This brought on a new set of emotions, Janika felt like a bad 'mother' for leaving a child in the car. The risk of him being discovered was nauseating, what would happen to the baby she thought. He would be taken and treated like a lab rat, then discarded like trash when his usefulness was over. Anger washed over Janika and a fierce protectiveness took over.

Janika looked a the tiny bundle and willed him to sleep for a little while longer.

She grabbed a cart and headed straight for the baby section. The first item Janika went to was formula. She realized that there were a million to choose from and freaked out because she was totally unprepared for so many options.

Her hazel eyes scanned the shelves and landed on a box with ready to go bottles made specifically for newborns. With the most important item checked off her list, she grabbed diapers. That was way easier to figure out. Lastly came proper blankets and sleepers.

Janika paid the cashier and ran back to her vehicle. To her utter relief, the baby was still sleeping.

She called her freind Kelly to let her know she wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow, and searched for a hotel.

Janika didn't want to keep driving while she was so tired, plus she needed to see if the baby would eat. She also wanted to make sure he wasn't injured beyond almost freezing.

Luck was on her side and she found a Hampton inn. Janika became extremely itchy to get the baby cleaned and fed, it was driving her crazy thinking that he was in discomfort. After checking in Janika rushed to get his bottle ready, and lifted the tiny alien out of the basket.

He was so cute, her heart melted and she couldn't help but fall in love. Sure he wasn't a typical baby, but that was ok because Janika wasn't your typical woman. She liked different, and this little baby was just that. She gently touched his face. His skin was soft, and textured. The darker shades on him were slightly raised and when she ran her fingers over the patterns, they developed goosebumps.

Janika put the bottle to his mouth and rubbed the nipple on his gums, all of a sudden his little mandibles started to move. They would touch the bottles nipple and then move away from it. Finally Janika put a drop of the formula on her finger and tried to get him to taste it, and as soon as he realized it was food he started to nurse. She quickly swapped her finger for the bottle and he fed greedily.

Halfway through his eyelids started to flutter open. They were a fiery orange, with gold flecks around the iris. Janika was captivated, and it appeared that the baby was too. His eyes never left hers, a connection was being made. The world around them disappeared and she knew that her life now meant something, she would be his mother. With his belly full, Janika wanted to bathe him. He was filthy and was covered in some sort of bright green substance that made the dirt cling to him.

She stepped into the bathroom and put the shower on the hottest it would go. Janika wanted the room to fill with steam and warm up before she cleaned him in the sink.

While she waited, she held him close and rocked back and forth sang to him. The baby watched her as she smiled and told him that she would never leave his side.

Janika felt so sorry for the baby, how could anyone just leave him?

Now that the room was warm enough Janika placed towels in the sink to pad it so the baby wouldn't get hurt while she bathed him. When she lowered the small baby to the sink, he let out an ear piercing scream. Janika prayed no one could hear him and call to complain.

She lifted the baby to her body and gently shushed him.

He was scared, and the loss of physical contact with her made it worse. It took a few more times of her trying different ways, but she finally got him clean.

After he was dry and diapered, she wrapped him in a blanket.

Janika thought he would be ok long enough for her to change and get the bed folded down, but he was grasping onto her and every time she tried to put him down, he wailed.

With a little extra effort, she managed to hold the baby and at least get into bed. Her clothes stayed on, and she propped herself up with pillows and placed the baby on her chest and sang a lullaby. Before Janika knew it he was gripping at her shirt and moving his little head from side to side getting comfortable.

When he was sleeping, his tiny fingers flexed open and closed, and a strange noise was rumbling from him. It was like a cat's purr. As a matter of fact it was just like that, and as Janika looked down at his sweet face, his mandibles were moving slightly. He was content.

Janika never felt so scared and happy at the same time. Now that her little miracle was seemingly healthy and used to her now, what happened if he got sick or someone came looking for him. He certainly had a story to tell, and she'd be damned if anyone thought they were going to separate them.


	3. Chapter 3

São'yan was eagerly awaiting the information he requested. It appeared that the suckling he sired with Uba, was either dead or very ill.

The cream and sienna colored yautja wanted an answer, his gut told him that the reason for the pups sickness or death lye with its bearer. This shouldn't have surprised Sao'yan, Uba was young and spoiled by her bearer. She outwardly portrayed the perfect female, but she was conniving and desired a life of ease. Sao'yan knew of her ambition to be the permanent mate of Chim'saa, one of the most powerful and influential leaders of the largest clan there was.

The only problem was the pup she was carrying, Chim'saa would not accept any other bloodline other than his own.

Sao'yan feared the worst. The thought of a female putting herself before the needs of a youngling was unnatural. The fact that it was his pup made him seethe with anger. He wasn't even informed when she became close to the birth, it was every male's right to see their offspring. Males of their species took over training when the pup was old enough to walk and feed themselves, and Sao'yan looked forward to taking the time for he and the pup to travel together, teaching him how to hunt and be self sufficient. It also made him feel rejected, he selfishly thought. He was going to find out what happened and demand that the female be punished, although he couldn't exact retribution himself he would try to gather as much evidence possible to dishonor Uba.

He was so deep in thought that Sao'yan didn't know his me'heswei Kreb had entered the communication room.

The smoke grey and black yautja was wise beyond his years, he was open minded and more tolerant than many others Sao'yan knew. He had many roles in the clan of eight that traveled together.

He was a healer, and to some he was psychic.

Kreb rested his hand on Sao'yan's shoulder and told him that waiting for a message was unnecessary. There wouldn't be one, the females bearer was covering up for Uba. And to go against a female protecting her daughter would get them nowhere. The two females status would elevate with Uba's clan leader mate. They were power hungry, and it made them insane. It was a sin that both would answer to Paya for. Kreb's spirit guide gave him a vision of a perfectly healthy suckling, and he was being cared for. By who kreb wasn't sure, it amazed him that the pup was so lucky. He went on to describe the pups location, both yautjas knew of only one place that fit Kreb's second sight, earth. The smoke colored kreb assured his freind they would find his pup and return with him safely.

Sao'yan made a silent promise to himself he was going to rip the spine and skull of the ooman that had his pup, cared for or not.

Janika was awoken by a low grumbling. The tiny alien was sucking on the collar of her shirt, and apparently very upset that he wasn't getting any sustenance from it.

As Janika checked her phone for the time, she saw Kelly had texted her. Kelly's father had a heart attack. Her best friend was leaving for Bar Harbor to be with him, and told Janika to make herself at home when she got there. Kelly told her where the house key was hidden, and that the fridge was stocked for at least two weeks. Janika looked down at her little man realized that they had only slept for two hours. This was going to be a lot harder than she wanted to admit. Her heart was in the right place, but in the back of her mind she doubted her ability to care for such a complicated little being.

It wasn't like a human baby, she had no idea where he came from. Janika couldn't help the nagging feeling that their peace would soon be broken. She had a feeling of danger coming, strong vibes of forboding energy made her feel nervous. She had to put those thoughts aside and get up with the baby to prepare a bottle and change his diaper.

Her nose wrinkled at the smell, Janika steeled her nerves and changed him as quickly as she could. It wasn't so bad, but Janika supposed that she had such a maternal bond with him it made the experience tolerable. With baby cleaned up, she started to feed him. This time he took right to the bottle and fed, the little sounds of his enjoying the nourishment were adorable.

Janika was almost startled when his tiny hand grab her finger. It was like a jolt of electricity, the love and trust surged between them. It felt right, it didn't matter he was an alien, they belonged together. Then his little legs started to kick, and his purrs calmed her fears. She could do this.

After three hours more of sleep it came time to finally get up and head to Kelly's house. Janika felt awful for not replying to her freind saying how sorry she was for her father's sudden illness. She sent Kelly a message and wished them well.

Janika and the baby went through the feeding and changing routine, and she made sure to bundle the baby up extra warm.

It took Janika a solid hour to pack their stuff into her vehicle, and with the baby strapped into his "car seat" they headed out. Just a few more hours she told herself, then when they got to Kelly's the pair wouldn't go anywhere for a while.

Her mind went over how she would manage to hide keeping a baby hidden from people. Janika was sure she had enough formula and diapers to get them through a few more days, then what?

Amazon! Janika said out loud. If she made an order as soon as they got to her freinds home, her packages should come in two days. It was a small step in finding solutions to this unique situation, but Janika considered it a blessing.

They were almost to their destination when the snow started to fall. A little early for this time of year, but the beauty of it was welcomed after so long of living in a tropical part of Florida.

As Janika drove, she daydreamed of teaching the baby how to walk and imagined his face light up at Christmas time. She didn't care that the rug could be ripped out from under them at anytime, she was going to make the most of every moment they shared together. These thoughts made her drive seem to go a lot quicker and before Janika knew it they were at their destination.

As they pulled into the half mile driveway, Janika remembered the secluded area of her freinds home and again was grateful. Pulling up to the two story Tudor style house brought back memories, happy ones.

She left the car running and went to find the hidden key. When the door was unlocked, Janika ran back to the car and took the basket containing her baby. She placed him on the coffee table and dashed back and forth two more times to get her bags. She unpacked only what they needed at the moment, the rest could wait for later. It was time for the baby to eat, and Janika realized that she had neglected her hygiene and was ravenously hungry. For the past day and a half she was running on fumes and hoped to get a good nights sleep, after eating everything in sight.

Janika looked around at her freinds home and remembered why they were best friends since childhood. They were two girly-girls surrounded by tomboys and jocks in school. They both dreamed of moving to Paris and marrying French princes. Kelly's style in decorating was shabby chic and every inch of the house was feminine. Even though Janika was an adult now, she still wanted to swept off her feet by a tall mysterious stranger that fell madly in love with her.

Those days were long gone, but the teenage girl in her wanted to fantasize that it could still happen. Janika looked down at the little alien and thought to herself he was her prince, and that's all she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

After Janika had the baby fed and relaxed enough she tried to put him in the basket/bed and car seat so she could start a fire. He wasn't having it. Janika wondered if this was a trait of his species or had he been so traumatized by being left alone in the cold. She figured it was the latter and sat on the sofa with him. Her instinct was to hold the baby close and tell him she would never ever leave him, and that if he would just let her put him down for a little bit, they could be warm and snuggle up together. It was getting late in the evening and Janika wanted get to bed early.

It was like the baby sensed Janika's need to get settled in and he purred, letting her know he trusted her. Janika kept her fingers crossed and slowly lowered him in the basket.

Never breaking eye contact with her, the little alien let Janika place him in the makeshift crib.

She was so unbelievably grateful to have her arms finally free. Janika also considered this another small victory in her learning how to take care of the baby. As long as he was able to see her, he was content enough to be out of her arms.

Janika stayed in eyeshot of the baby as she moved to the fireplace. It had been a long time since she started a fire, but as soon as she picked up the wood logs her memory took over and before she knew it a small flame flickered to life.

Soon the orange and blue fire blazed and danced, it's smell was was something Janika had also missed. It was a soothing scent, natural and earthy. The flames crackled and popped, the sound of it made her sleepy.

Janika was tempted to sit back down and shut her eyes for a few minutes, but her stomach was growling non stop and she wanted to eat badly.

She quietly tip toed over to her little bundle on the coffee table and peeked in on him. He was sleeping! It seemed that the sound and smell of the fire had the same effect on him. His little mandibles were fluttering, and his bottom ones were moving up and down. Every few seconds he would make a deep purr, and Janika had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. The way he looked when he was asleep had her head over heals. She also refrained from picking him up, he had such a hold on her heart that Janika knew she would do anything to protect the little alien, including risking her own life. She was all he had. It was a new and exciting feeling, but a sobering one too. She guessed her biggest fear at the moment was if something happened to to her, what would become of this tiny defenseless baby? The thought paralyzed her with fright, Janika had to be ready for anything. The only problem was she had no way of predicting what was on its way, and had zero experience handling weapons. Janika didn't even own a gun, let alone know how to shoot one. To date her most challenging adversaries were insects. She was definitely lacking in the tough life experience department.

With all those heavy subjects taking up space in her head Janika needed a distraction, and food sounded like a great one.

She opened the refrigerator and shook her head, Kelly was an amazing freind. All of Janika's favorite foods were in front of her. She grabbed a jar of strawberry jam, then went to the cabinet and grabbed peanut butter and bread.

With her sandwich made Janika poured a tall glass of ice cold chocolate milk and sat at the table. She took out her iPad and pulled up her amazon account.

Janika typed in newborn baby and was again shell shocked at how much she wasn't prepared for taking care of a baby. Thousands of items choose from, none of which she knew if the baby could use. Janika felt very alone in that moment, she had no one to ask for advice. Nor was there a soul in the world she trusted confiding in. She felt like she was failing the baby, he deserved more than a laundry basket to sleep in.

Her thoughts had to stop right there. Janika didn't want negativity to take over, she looked at her options and knocked the basics off her list first. Diapers and formula. Then came a proper car seat and a compact crib. She wanted him to have everything he needed, Janika would not deny the little baby anything. Her final search was for things he might like to play with. Having no idea what an alien baby would consider entertaining, she picked out normal toys for his age range, most of which were teethers and stuffed animals that made noise.

With the order placed Janika felt better, but the guilt over not knowing if she was doing a good enough job taking care of the baby lingered. They just had to find their groove, and get a routine going.

It was almost eight pm, and with the baby still asleep Janika took a quick shower. Just as she was towel drying her hair Janika heard an ear splitting scream, her heart was in her throat. Janika threw her robe on and took off so fast she slipped on the tile floor and twisted her ankle. Anchoring herself on the old fashioned porcelain sink and ignoring the pain, she flew over to the baby. Out of breath with her heart hammering, Janika realized he had woken up and saw she was gone.

She was so upset with herself for leaving him. Although she was only ten feet away, to him it might as well have been a million miles. His little face was streaked with tears and he had scratched himself in frustration. As soon as the little alien saw her his sobbing stopped, but his little mandibles still quivered as though he was on the brink of crying again. Janika picked him up and held him close to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. She rocked the baby back and forth, humming softly. After a few moments his breath hitched as he was calming down.

After the baby was fed, Janika wanted to give him a nice warm bath. This time it was much easier, and to her utter delight he melted like butter when she gently cleaned his head. The diamond shaped pattern colored with dark orange and red was outlined with a dark brown, almost black. He was absolutely stunning. Janika thought to herself human babies had nothing on him, and found herself wishing for one more just like him. Janika also thought lighting never strikes twice, and was overwhelmed with gratitude for this baby she was being blessed with.

When they were finished with the bath, Janika picked out a soft fleece sleeper with red foxes decorating it, and for an added cuteness factor it had little fox faces on the feet. With the day's events catching up to her, Janika was beyond drowsy.

She held her little bundle and pulled the pillowey comforter down. The bed was so unbelievably soft it felt like a cloud. Janika laid on her side with the tiny alien curled up close, keeping him in the krook of her arm and resting her free hand on his chubby belly. The last thing she remembered was feeling his purr before they both fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

Kreb contemplated the information that was given. He himself made a request for the logs from Uba's ship. The last coordinates were all there, and locating the pup should be easy, it was who they would find with him that made kreb curious. During his last meditation his second sight showed strange images, it was a yautja female with a pup. The yautja was not the pup's bearer, but was protective like it was. The oddest part was the the end, the female yautja had disappeared and in her place was an ooman female. Kreb was sure he understood the meaning behind the vision.

He also knew of his freinds dislike for oomans, and found it rather humorous that they might be taking one back with them.

Whoever this ooman was, she was lucky kreb was accompanying Sao'yan. His friend was still blindsided by the malicious yautja female, and likely to lash out in anger and revenge at the closest target, deserved or not.

With the small hunting ship prepped, the two yautja headed for earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Janika was awoken from her peaceful slumber by the feeling something pulling at her hair. She looked to see the baby was gazing upon her with his sparkling eyes expectingly. "Are you hungry little man?" Janika said with a tired smile on her face.

Janika picked up her little bundle of joy and headed towards the kitchen. After heating up a bottle of formula they went into the living room. She was still sleepy, but it was only two thirty a.m. and figured after the baby's tummy was full he would want to sleep again.

Before sitting on the sofa she turned on the radio to hear the news. Janika made herself comfortable, placing a pillow on her lap to rest the baby on and putting her feet on the coffee table.

As the baby was nursing away on his bottle Janika was only half listening to the news, something about it sleeting out now and snow later tommorow evening. Her attention was solely focused on the baby, and the feeling of bliss he brought into her life. Looking back Janika knew that she loved him the second her eyes saw him.

She was enjoying the bonding time with the baby and the warmth from the fire was relaxing them both into peaceful state.

All of a sudden her calm was broken.

Janika heard a tapping noise at the window, "what was that?!" Her heart almost exploded in fear, she felt her blood pressure spike and heard the pounding of blood in her ears. Janika had to react, but hands were full and putting the baby down would make him cry. Having no choice she got up from the sofa with him and started looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Eyes locking in on the cast iron fire poker she slowly headed for it. With the baby held close in her left arm and the poker gripped so tightly in her right hand the knuckles were turning white, Janika made her way towards the window. "Don't worry little man, mommies got you" she whispered shakily. It was really a reaction to comfort him, and she willed it to be true in her head. At this point the baby must have sensed her fear and feeling of being threatened because he was actually making minuscule grunts and growls.

If the situation wasn't so serious she may have found the sounds emanating from the baby amusing.

As she parted the lace curtains and peeked between the blinds, Janika tried to see outside as best she could without lifting the slats too much. She scanned wildly, trying to find the source of the tapping. With bated breath she waited for an attack, but soon realized that it was the sleeting ice blowing against the house, nothing more. She exhaled loudly, feeling relief flood her body.

The tension instantly drained from her, and she became exhausted from the loss of adrenaline.

The baby was still tense and Janika felt bad for making him upset. "I'm sorry boo boo, it's ok now" she quietly said, then kissed his forehead. Her little baby purred at the contact, and when his tiny mandibles rapidly moved up and down it was obvious he was delighted with Janika's affection.

Now that all the commotion was over Janika took the baby, and the fireplace poker into the bedroom.

While she was lying in the bed, Janika watched the tiny alien fall asleep. He would shut his eyelids, then open them to look at her. She supposed he was just making sure she was still there, but after a few minutes his mandibles went slack and he was chortling in his sleep. In her mind she asked if this was a good lesson to be more prepared to defend the baby, or was she becoming paranoid? Janika felt that it was a valid enough concern, because the tiny alien had been through enough stress without feeding off of hers.

Janika decided that her baby was far too important, and if paranoia kept them on the safe side she was going to be that crazy overprotective mother.

"I love you my little boy, nothing's ever going to take you from me" Janika meant every word she said.

Kreb checked the flight plan and made sure all systems were functioning properly. With that out of the way, he decided to speak to Sao'yan sooner rather than later.

His friend was agitated, and Kreb needed him understand the gravity of the situation that lay ahead of the two yautja.

The smoke grey and black yautja found his me'heswei sitting in front of ship's hull staring out into the vast expanse of space. The dark purple and red glow of the nebula they were traveling through illuminated his friends face, making his features appear even more menacing and intimidating.

"Brother" Sao'yan turned to Kreb and knew his friend was going to tell him things he did not want to hear.

"You will find your pup in good hands, the ooman that cares for him is nurturing and brave."

Sao'yan chuffed, his friend was going too far with his assessment. "You have already given the ooman too much credit, it cannot be trusted with my offspring."

Kreb let Sao'yan get that one jab in, then replied with his own.

"The ooman has done what its bearer could not, _she_ honors you by raising the pup, insuring your lineage continues."

Sao'yan wasn't expecting his friend to be so blunt. He also didn't miss the emphasis on the word she. What was Kreb getting at?

The fact that the ooman was female made no difference to Sao'yan. Her skull would still be crushed, the yautja code demanding that no evidence of their existence be left behind.

Kreb had little time to bicker the facts. Sao'yan needed help, and his pup had without a doubt bonded to the ooman female, making her a perfectly acceptable surrogate. He left his friend to think, and bit by bit Kreb was going to convince Sao'yan to reconsider the ooman's death.

Sao'yan had an intense dislike for oomans. Their males occasionally offered a challenging hunt, but more often than not they were too easy of prey to make a trophy out of. The females were even more weak, with their small stature and lack of any physical strength. He had observed a few kept as servants by clan leaders, never paying attention beyond the way they looked.

His brow shot up to his crown and Sao'yan's eyes widened in realization. kreb was hinting at something so unbelievably disgusting that the maroon and orange hunter cringed.

How could kreb think Sao'yan should take an ooman female to help him, or worse yet treat her like she was of any use at all. He would not allow it to travel with him and the pup during his training.

The ooman was feral and ignorant of yautja ways, Sao'yan did not need two pups to worry about. She would receive a painless and quick death for her involvement, nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

Kreb wandered into the small trophy room knowing Sao'yan would be there. The red dimly glowing lights mixed with the humidifying fog made for an ominous atmosphere, intensifying the sullen mood of its occupant. "I will not do this." At first Kreb wasn't sure to what his friend was speaking of, but the sight of his me'heswei holding the ooman skull spoke for itself.

Sao'yan was caressing the ooman brain case as if it were his most prized possession, but Kreb watched on with fatal fascination while his friend slowly started to gauge and scrape his claws into the bleached white trophy.

"She _will_ die." Kreb took note of the unstable demeanor of his friend. It was only an ooman, a female one at that.

"Why do you fear her, Sao'yan?" "Is it that the ooman might reject _you?"_

 _"_ It's none of your business, Kreb."

The smoke colored yautja was not deterred, believing he found the true reason for his friends hostility.

"The ooman is not Uba, she is gains nothing from the effort of taking care of your pup."

"She does so because it comes naturally, you mustn't think of her as the female that has wronged you."

"You have too much confidence in the ooman, they are all the same." "She is female, she will disappoint you as well."

Now Kreb new exactly what the issue was. His friend had been hurt emotionally, and was afraid of it happening again with the ooman.

"I will help you adjust with the female." "You have no choice Sao'yan, you need her help."

Sao'yan knew his friend was right, but the idea of owing an ooman a debt was horrific. It would mean he had to convince her to cooperate, and obey. She might not be as accommodating towards his lifestyle, or him.

As much as it pained Sao'yan to find anything positive to this ordeal, he could not deny Kreb's argument any longer.

"I will tolerate the ooman only to help my pup, she is also to be considered nothing more than property...an effect."

Kreb laughed, earning him a pointed look from the sienna colored yautja.

"I'm hoping she will effect you, maybe you will enjoy it." Kreb said, barely able to keep the jovial tone out of his voice.

Pushing the ooman skull back on its display hook with far more force than needed, Sao'yan left his friend with a few parting words. "I will gift you the ooman when the pup is tired of being mothered."

Now it was Kreb's turn to be uncomfortable.

#####

Janika looked at all the boxes of baby items she ordered piled in the living room and sighed. "Ok boo boo, what's next?"

The tiny alien was sitting comfortably in the new bouncer seat watching Janika as she opened another package that had a plushy stuffed bear with a reflective surface on its belly. She sat on the floor in front of the baby, wanting to introduce him to his first toy.

Janika hid the toy behind her back with one hand, and slowly made her fingers crawl like a spider on the bouncer towards his little clawed foot with the other. The baby eyed her hand suspiciously with his small mandibles closed tightly together. Closer and closer she made her way to his toes,then tickled them. The baby's reaction was instantaneous. His bottom left mandible flicked out all of a sudden and he made a huffing sound. "Look at this wittle foot" Janika cooed, then his huffing noises became louder as all his mandibles flickered at once. "You're laughing!"

It was such an important moment to Janika, this was his first laugh. The milestone filled her with waves of emotion, and unconditional love. She ran and got her phone to take some pictures and videos of him laughing so that she could cherish this moment forever. Now it was time for his surprise. She pulled the stuffed toy from behind her back and the baby watched with wide eyes as Janika held it up to him.

"Who's this boo boo?" She waited with a smirk on her face for the baby to realize what he was looking at.

The little alien made a sound that was a combination between a growl and a purr, and Janika started to understand what certain vocalizations meant. This one signaled he was unsure.

"Come on, it's ok" Janika said softly. The baby hesitatntly reached for the toy, recoiling his hand when it touched the synthetic fur.

"Look, mommies not scared" Janika then took the stuffed bear and petted it's head. Now she had her little mans full attention.

He groweled this time, and when Janika brought the toy bear close enough, the baby made a grab for it.

The little alien baby held on to the toy for dear life, slowly and clumsily bringing it to his mouth, biting down on it. With no teeth he couldn't tear it, but he did manage to drool it to death.

"Aha! Someone's jealous" Janika sang the words while getting up off the floor to find another toy. This time she chose a fabric book that had colorful illustrations of zoo animals on it.

This toy the baby approved of, his eyes moving all over it and taking it with his free hand. He still kept a tight hold of the stuffed bear, apparently wanting to make sure Janika didn't lavish any more affection on it.

"Is that better?" Her question was answered when the baby squealed happily while shaking the book up and down.

With the baby contented and occupied with his new toys, Janika sorted through the various items from her Amazon order.

She put aside the crib leaving it for another day and piled up the baby's clothes to be washed. Not sure of what tomorrow might bring, Janika decided to be ready for anything. Separating things that the baby needed to fit in a backpack in case they had to make a run for it.

With all the mess cleaned up and stuff organized, it was time to relax and cuddle. Janika scooped up her baby, turned on the radio and headed for the oversized velvet recliner. She rested the baby on her shoulder covering them both with a warm knitted blanket.

He was such a sweet little thing, and it was as if he was grateful to her for finding him. Although she knew babies didn't think like that, she couldn't help being happy that they somehow found eachother. Janika still wondered what circumstances caused his abandonment, and if anyone was going to come back for him, especially his birth mother. She assumed the tiny alien never had much time outside the womb to get to know her, then all of a sudden Janika shows up.

She was the first person he saw on that freezing cold night, and the first to show him compassion. The baby imprinted himself on her, and knew nothing of his own kind.

Janika made a silent prayer for both of them to always be together, and to find a place where they could be safe. She put it out into the universe, hoping guidance and help was on its way.

#####

Sao'yan and Kreb prepared to enter earth's atmosphere, answering the unheard prayer of an ooman female.

########################################################

 **Thank you all so much for the kind words and encouragement, I'm so grateful to all the wonderful readers out there who are enjoying this story.**

 **Myron23...here you are;)**

 **GDeNofa...thank you for the heartfelt support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Janika was far away and dreaming, she was locked in extremely hot room. The room was dimly lit, glowing red with a very humid atmosphere. The walls were covered in deep carvings of strange hyroglyphs, and there was no furniture to speak of. She became aware of something missing. All of a sudden her memory came rushing like a tidal wave, the emotions started to escalate into an intolerable feeling of fright and sadness when she looked around and couldn't find her tiny alien baby.

Janika began to hyperventilate and sob. Her heart ached so painfully it awoke a whole new sensation, rage. She suddenly felt adrenaline pound through her veins and began to scream, then she started to kick and punch at every surface of the walls. She could not see a door, and frantically grasped at the hope someone would help her get out of this room.

All of a sudden a swooshing noise snapped Janika out of her tantrum. The vacuum like feeling made her dizzy, and her ears popped as if she were in an airplane.

A very tall and broad figure appeared, stepping into the small room with heavy footsteps that vibrated up her spine. The poor lighting and dense condensation wouldn't allow her to see clearly who she was looking at.

The small spark of relief that someone was here to help was replaced with dread and terror. The air that surrounded him was very angry and instantly the feeling of danger was broadcasted.

When Janika was finally able to focus on the 'person' infront of her, she became more confused and frightened than she had been before.

His face, it was very familiar. The coloring, its structure, but most of all his eyes. They were the same beautiful color eyes as her baby's. Only the eyes she was looking into now only burned with anger.

Janika's stomach turned and bile rose in her throat, she put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop herself from vomiting. Tears started to flow, and she lowered her head to hide them from view of the alien in front of her.

A low and deep growl filled the room and Janika was again reminded of her tiny baby that needed her.

Without thinking Janika made a run for the door, only to be grabbed by the waist and held tightly to the warmest body she'd ever felt.

#####

The yautja ship broke into earth's atmosphere and both Sao'yan and Kreb became eager to touch ground. They wanted to find the ooman female and leave quickly, the less time spent on earth meant more time figuring out what to do about this unique situation.

Kreb chose a secluded area that was concealed in a dense forest to land the small hunting vessel.

Sao'yan knew Kreb was going to use his second sight to locate the Ooman and his pup, but would not tell him anything more.

"Why won't you tell me what else you know?" Sao'yan knew Kreb was hiding details, and he felt as though his friend was protecting the ooman.

"You are far too young to understand Sao'yan" the truth is Kreb knew the ooman would eventually become more to his friend. Kreb didn't want her traumatized by Sao'yan, damaging any bond they will form later on. He really wanted Sao'yan to let him handle the capture, his younger counterpart had almost no interaction with oomans. Kreb intended on being as gentle as possible, but his brother was raw with anger at another female. That fact alone made Sao'yan dangerous to the ooman.

"Technically she is my property Kreb." And I will handle her care and decide her future. Sao'yan suddenly became aware of a feeling, as ridiculous as it was he felt jealousy.

"She is" Kreb stated. Knowing full well that he had to let his brother take charge once the female was on board the ship. "You must also treat her with respect, and give her a chance to adjust.

Sao'yan's lower mandibles twitched with irritation and his fiery gold eyes widened. Was it possible to swallow his immense pride and try to accept her?

"Enough talk, I want to see my pup." Kreb grabbed Sao'yan by the arm and looked in his brothers eyes. "You don't understand," Kreb exhaled loudly and didn't want to be so direct with his friend. "Your life is going to change, a different path has been chosen for you."

That was the end of the conversation in Kreb's eyes. With that the two yautja activated their cloaking devices and left the comfortable atmosphere of the ship.

#######

Janika woke up in a cold sweat. Her gut told her she was in serious danger, and it took a minute for her to move from the chair.

Once she shook off the feelings of her dream, Janika slowly got up with her baby and made her way towards the kitchen.

Her little man was still fast asleep, and Janika prepared a bottle one handed. She thought about digging out the baby cocoon wrap after he ate to keep him close, and it would also keep her hands free.

Just as she finished making his bottle, her baby's pretty eyes started to flutter open. "Hello gorgeous" Janika softly said. She was greeted with a growling purr, and knew he was definitely ready to eat.

Both Janika and the baby made their way to couch, only stopping to turn on the radio before she sat down. Again nothing too out of the ordinary, just snow and more ice. Then a small mention of a meteor that someone had seen. It was strange because who really reported on a meteor? Janika settled in and got cozy, wrapping them both in a soft blanket.

After her little baby's tummy was full a nice warm bath was what he needed. Now the little alien baby enjoyed his baths so much, it made him splash the water around and purr at all the attention he recieved. This made Janika happy, and it brought on a serious case of the giggles when she massaged his scalp. The tiny baby became so relaxed his eyelids droop with exhaustion.

Once out of the bathroom Janika chose a red fleece sleeper, and got her little boo boo dressed for the night. When he was finally chortling in his slumber, she put him down on the couch and went to find the baby carrier.

It took a few tries to figure out how to wrap it around her body, but Janika successfully managed to make the perfect little cocoon for her baby. He didn't even stir when she put him in it, his body just molded to hers.

Now with two free hands she was able to look over her emergency bag that was sitting by the front door. It had fresh clothes for the two of them as well as everything her baby might need for at least three days. Of course Janika had weeks of supplies for him, but this was just in case. Another issue that nagged at her was money. The cash she was spending was her shopping funds, which in reality was quite a bit. Janika thought about all the money she used to spend on shoes, and now all she wanted to do was spoil her little man. Either way it wouldn't last forever so another problem was presenting itself, "how the hell am I going to get a job?" Janika spoke out loud. There was not a soul she was going to trust, not even Kelly.

Her emotions were going up and down, and she realized that she was pre menstual. This was causing her to have too many thoughts at once, and made it a point to take it one thing at a time.

With that Janika went on to making herself dinner, which had to be quick and easy. She took a bag of kale with baby spinach then tossed in some pre washed veggies and mixed up a big salad.

After eating she just wanted to rest again. All the constant stress over worrying made her crave sleep even more, with that thought she grabbed the knitted blanket and sat carefully trying not to disturb her baby. The last thing Janika did was pray for a miracle, and closed her eyes.

#######

Sao'yan cursed every freezing cold step he took. He then thought to his pup, and how the cold must have been so painful, biting at his newborn skin. That spurred him on to move faster, needing to see his offspring and finally having a chance to see and hold his first pup.

Kreb didn't say much on the way to finding the ooman. His feelings were neutral and he was following his second sight. This was a rare gift he was blessed with, and he never used it on a hunt. His ability was not used for cheating, it guided him only when a desperate situation arose.

When they were close to the ooman dwelling Kreb reminded Sao'yan to be as level headed as possible. The two yautja made their way up the long driveway and approached the front of the house never de cloaking.

The thermal vision in their bio masks allowed the two yautjas to see a small heat signature through the walls. Kreb was at first alarmed, but soon realized his readings picked up two different sets of heart beats. This told him that the pup was close to the ooman, most likely the baby was glued to the female. A small purr escaped him, and without missing a beat Sao'yan groweled in annoyance.

"She is my property, or are you going to challenge me for her?" Sao'yan was only half joking. He knew Kreb was a tolerant yautja, and cultured himself more than anyone he knew. This made Sao'yan think his friend would be able to communicate better with the ooman, and that bothered him.

"Are you suggesting I am interested in an ooman mate?" Because if that is the case, she may not like me too much after tonight. Sao'yan watched as Kreb pulled out a small syringe filled with white liqiud. "Don't worry, this won't kill her." Sao'yan eyed the needle and scoffed, "I don't care if it does."

The two yautja easily and soundlessly gained entry through the front door, they both were amazed at how primitively these oomans still lived. A small laser tool was all it took to cut the lock.

It took no time to spot their targets. Bundled up in the ooman's living area was what they came for.

Kreb knew the female was in a deep stage of sleep, and the pup was purring away in a deeper sleep. He approached from behind, and slowly rounded the couch where the female was sleeping. Kreb thought she looked very natural with the pup, and was shocked to find himself very curious of what she was like when she was awake. When he was sure she wasn't going to wake up he signaled his friend to come and see his pup for the very first time.

Sao'yan wasn't prepared for the emotion of seeing his first born. The pup was a mirror image of himself and he felt pride swell in his chest. He stood and stared for a while, then focused on the female that saved his pups life. She was small, soft and weak. So different from the large and strong females of his kind, but what she lacked in the size and strength she made up for in spirit. She was fearless in a way, risking her safety and life to insure the pups.

"It's time Sao'yan, I must give her the injection" the words made him cringe inwardly. He all of a sudden was feeling guilty about his anger towards her and that also made him feel weak. He was yautja, the strongest most dominant species in all the galaxies. He wasn't going to let an ooman female make him feel this way.

Sao'yan knew this was the last step before they could leave earth as he watched his friend.

Kreb quickly pricked the needle into her delicate neck and pressed the plunger. The sedative worked extremely fast, leaving only time for the ooman to make a small whimper.

#############

I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update! You guys are so wonderful and patient, and between getting ready for comic con next month and getting sick twice its been a little hard to concentrate. I hope you like the new chapter, and I plan on having another one up before july, and I promise Janika and Sao'yan will interact. I plan on lots of tension and frustration between the two of them, as well as throwing Kreb into the mix, because why not? You guys really are the best, and I'm very sorry this took so long. Thank you for all the pm's and nice words you have shared, it means a lot to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Kreb was not surprised that Sao'yan had softened a little when he saw the ooman with his pup.

Sao'yan still felt uncomfortable with the fact that an ooman had his son, but the pups condition was excellent. His belly was fat, his skin was vibrant and clean.

"I owe her a debt." Sao'yan almost whispered, and Kreb had to stop himself from chuffing in his brothers face. "Now you admit to being wrong?" You have made no accommodations for her, and to this point had denied that she has done anything right. Kreb took a lock of her auburn hear and admired it. "I think she is worthy of more consideration.

"You will go back and get the ship, I will wait with the ooman and the pup." Kreb was of a higher rank than Sao'yan, and expected him to follow his order.

Sao'yan reluctantly handed his pup to Kreb, not wanting to disturb the tiny bundle. The loss of warmth from holding the child made the red and cream colored yautja feel suddenly cold, inside and out.

"I Will be back shortly for my pup and my ooman."

Kreb had to let that one go, his ooman? He thought. To start a debate now would keep them here longer than necessary.

#####

With Sao'yan gone for a while Kreb took a better look at the pup. He looked just like his me'hswei, and was probably just as ornary too. This made the grey colored yautja lift his lower tusks in a grin. The tiny pup was thriving though, and his mind drifted to the ooman.

Kreb started to observe the room around him. With all the commotion calmed down for a few minutes, he wanted to see how she had been living with the child.

He noticed she was very clean, keeping things organized and in order. He also was taken aback with what was even obvious to him were things for the pup. She had things for him to play with, and had toys to stimulate his mind and motor skills. The ooman baby clothes were ridiculous to him, all of them frivolous and for looks only. Curiousity made Kreb want to look around more thoroughly. He gently placed the pup in the females bed and surrounded him with pillows, and checking to make sure the edges were blocked so the pup didn't roll off.

Oomans have so much stuff he thought. As he looked all over the room she slept in his eyes focused on a small bag filled with what Kreb could only think was ooman garments. His large weathered hand reached out to inspect the contents and he stopped for a moment. He realized that her scent permeated the articles inside and practically lured him over to it. His better judgement told him not to rifle through her belongings but he wanted to see more of what she was like. Kreb already let himself acknowledge the fact that he liked her 'appearance'.

To his delight her coverings were soft, and overtly feminine. The sensation of the silky fabrics made him want to touch _her._

A little cry broke his trance. The pup was starting to wake up and soon the 'little' cry would turn into a full on tantrum if Kreb didn't soothe the child with purring. He also needed Sao'yan back fast. The amount of sedative he injected into the ooman was going to wear off soon, she had to be able to care for the pup on the ship.

As he made his way to the bed, the yautja saw the pup was kicking his feet and mouthing his balled up fist. His worst fear was becoming reality. As soon as the pups fiery orange and gold eyes fixed themselves on Kreb, the pup let out the most unbelievably painful ear splitting screetch he had ever heard. He desperately prayed to paya that his sire was close by, thinking the next best thing to the female would be his father.

######

Janika was fighting to open her eyes. Her confusion at not being able to move was frightening her, sweat started to drip down her brow and her heart thundered in her chest. Then she realized that her baby wasn't in her arms, her whole world went red. She heard her baby crying and sensed another presence in the house with them. Anger and pure rage boiled in her blood.

With all her might she fought her own body and pushed herself to get up. Finally standing shakily on her feet Janika clumsily tried to walk, but it was like trekking through mud. It didn't matter, she gritted her teeth and let the inferno fuel her like a bull elephant.

Grabbing the cast iron fire poker she focused on where the baby's cries were coming from. Janika pushed open the bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. Her vision was just getting back to normal, and she almost thought she was hallucinating. It was another alien! Her stomach flipped and made her instantly nauseous. Then without even having control over her own body she raised the heavy cast iron poker and charged. With a strangled cry Janika slammed it into the alien's back hoping to break it. "Get away from him you bitch!"

Kreb heard her words, then the pain registered. It made every nerve ending in his body ignite, even feeling it in his large clawed feet. The female had completely shocked him with her ferocity, His whole frame shook with anger and the smoke colored yautja roared loud enough to vibrate the windows. Then before he could even turn around to snatch the weapon out of the female's hands, she struck again. This time a well aimed swack to the back of his neck.

Now his instinct told him to slice her head clean off her body. There was no way she could know a yautja's neck is the weakest point in their physiology, so Kreb channeled as much control as he could before he reacted.

He quickly spun around, slapping the female in her face with his dreads. She was actually ready to fight! Kreb took hold of her wrist and their eyes locked. "You left him here to die bastard!" Janika hissed. She wasn't befuddled at who she was looking at, it was a bigger version of her baby.

Still held in a tight grip by the alien Janika's attention focused on her baby. "Let go of me and I won't hurt you anymore!" Please, my baby needs me!

Kreb was still smarting from the two hits the ooman gave him but she was right, he cautiously relinquished his hold on the female.

Finally free of the alien's grasp Janika flew over and picked up her child.

"I'm so sorry my little man, please forgive mommy." Janika kissed his forehead and soothed him. The baby was shaking with fear and almost hyperventilating and this made Janika want to go back and start to beat the other alien to a bloody pulp.

Janika quickly scooped the up baby and held him close to her chest so he could hear her heartbeat, and glared daggers at the tall alien as she walked past him out of the bedroom.

Janika sat on the sofa with her baby and looked into his eyes. All of a sudden she burst out in tears and let the gravity of what just happened sink in. This was it, his own kind had come back for the child and they were going to kill her. She wondered if they would love him and care for him the way she did. It shattered her heart into a million peices to think of her innocent baby wondering where his 'mommy' went.

Janika had to think of a way to keep them together. Trying to escape was risky, she had no where to go and nobody she could trust. The brunette liked to think she was charming enough to wiggle her way out of this but my goodness, reasoning with an alien?

She was going to do just that, and turn the tables on that big beast who had the nerve to think he was going to take her baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Janika was beside herself. She felt guilty beyond belief, and looking at the tiny bundle in her arms some crazy thoughts ran through her mind. Bolting out the front door was sounding better and better. To where? Janika mused. "I made you a promise little man and I will keep you safe. I'm your mommy and I will never leave you." Janika meant every word she said, and the baby she clutched desperately to looked at her with so much love and trust it made the brunette wonder what she had done so right to deserve him. Then the thought of the other alien blindsided her, breaking her fleeting moment of peace.

Her fear was so intense that the baby picked up on it. He started to fuss and whine, his little hands grasping onto her nightshirt. She was failing him, but what could she have done differently? All these questions in her mind piled up and Janika wanted to scream. She wanted to stay in the secluded tudor house forever and forget everything else. The ache in her chest took her breath away, it was the most dreadful thing to think of losing her child. Janika could not get herself to think clearly, then heavy footsteps on the hard wood floors sent chills up her spine. She actually felt faint, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and bile rose in her throat.

Swallowing thickly Janika resisted the urge to vomit. It burned her trachea and brought tears to her eyes and all the rage she used to attack the bigger alien before vanished. In its place was a weak and scared little girl. He was coming for them.

####

Kreb finally processed all the new sensations he was flooded with. It was nagging at him already, he was angry with the ooman. He was also fascinated by her. The smoke colored yautja was rarely caught off guard and he prided himself on being more progressive and less violent than others of his species, but her attack could have earned her a quick death. She was blissfully unaware of how close to it she was. The yautja would confront her as calmly as possible, but was braced for another assault when he went to approach the female. This time she would have to learn who was really in control.

Finally crossing the threshold into the females living area, Kreb stopped. She looked so small and defenseless. Her scent was strong with fear and desperation, like an animal backed into a corner. Kreb didn't want that, she had done nothing wrong. The female had already proved her worthiness in his opinion.

"Ooman" Kreb said with a soft growl. With that the female rigid, he watched her nuzzle the pup with her nose and kiss his forehead. She whispered for him to not cry and told him she would make everything ok. The female then stood up slowly never breaking eye contact with the pup. She was trying to put the pup in what he could only think was a carrying device, but he whaled and cried going into full panic mode. He watched as she gently coaxed the baby to stop crying. The female was a natural bearer, protective and caring.

Once the pup was settled Kreb closed the gap between them. He had to first tell the ooman it wasn't him who left the pup to freeze to death alone on this planet.

The female was outwardly calm, but kreb's superior sense of hearing let him know that her blood pressure was sky rocketing and her stress levels were completely off the charts. Then she finally spoke, a few simple words that made the yautja understand just how fragile her state of mind was. "Please don't kill me in front of my baby." It was like a hard punch to his gut.

The smoke colored yautja reached a clawed finger to the ooman's face to have her look up at him. She recoiled, but he let out a soothing purr that made her look up at him through her lashes. His large index finger tilted her chin upwards and he had her full attention. "I'm not here to kill, but you must trust me. I will not harm you, I am here to help." Kreb watched as relief washed over her, but it was important that she know the truth about the pups reason for being on earth.

"The female that birthed the pup...left him. Kreb said with a deep growl. Now you are all he knows of a bearer, and you must return with his sire and myself to our clanship. You will never again be able to come back to this place after we leave."

####

"I'll do it." Janika said without hesitation. I will guard that little baby with my life, I'd hang the moon for it to shine on him sleeping. I love him with all my heart and soul."

Janika finally found the courage to really look at the larger alien in front of her. She had so many questions, but the once 'big beast' was becoming more beautiful to her. He traveled light years to save her baby, and that made her see him differently. She was going to try hard to be compliant for the benefit of her son.

"The baby! Janika spun around and picked up her bundle of love. He was ready to eat and have his bath. As soon as the baby felt her warm embrace his little mandibles clicked together and he chirped. I told you my little boy I will never leave, you are my very first love."

"Let me feed my son and get him clean, then I want you to properly introduce yourself to him." Janika said sweetly to the other alien in her life.

####

Kreb's curiousity at how the ooman took care of the pup made him follow her into the kitchen to watch as she prepared his nourishment. The female held the pup on her shoulder and with the other hand mixed a powder with liquid into a strange looking container. He observed quietly as she shook the contents and then put it into a small box, this confused Kreb until he determined it was a heating element. A loud set of beeps coming from the device alerted the female that it was the desired temperature, and she promptly tested on herself to make sure it was safe.

He liked her more and more with each passing minute. Kreb tried his best not to stare at the ooman, but the yautja couldn't help it.

####

Janika was sure she was in some form of shock. It was just a matter of time before this all hit her, but it was strange even to her how calm she was. The fact that not one but two aliens were in the same room as her was enough to make anyone else run for the hills. Not her though, she almost laughed out loud.

"My name is Janika by the way. Follow me so we can sit while I feed my son." The large alien gave Janika a slight nod and took her lead to the living area where she grabbed a pillow and a fleece blanket to prop the baby up while she fed him. After setting everything up and pulling the coffee table closer to rest her feet on Janika looked up to see the alien still standing there.

"Well sit!" The brunette said sarcastically as she playfully slapped the cushion beside her. Janika watched as this bigger than life entity was hesitant to take a seat. She smirked while he was gingerly lowering himself onto the sofa, apparently he was afraid of breaking her furniture.

Now that alien was sitting close to Janika she could feel heat the radiating off of him, and he also had a very distinct smell. It was almost like new leather, and she found it extremely appealing.

####

Kreb watched the ooman as she tended to the pup. He stole a glance of her delicate hands as they gently soothed and massaged the baby as she fed him. Just as he was now wishing Sao'yan would take a little longer his wrist com alerted that he was indeed back with the ship.

"We will be leaving this place shortly, you have one of your earth hours to gather all the things that are important. The pup's sire has returned to claim you." Kreb didn't mean to sound so abrasive but his me'hswei had little patience, and he needed the ooman to be prepared for her final departure.

####

Janika took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Will you hold my son while I try to fit my entire life in a few bags?" Now she was ready to scream again. Just as her body was starting to relax it was being pumped full of adrenaline once again, the immense stress of meeting yet another alien taking a toll on her.

As soon as her baby was safely in the larger alien's hands Janika got up to pack. Alone in her bedroom she looked around, there was no time to be selective on her belongings so she decided to take her bag that was already packed for a quick getaway. The baby's things were definitely more important to be picky with. All of his clothes and toys got thrown in a large duffle bag along with her cell phone. Just as the brunette opened the door to let Kreb know she was almost ready, what Janika saw made her heart skip a beat.

She stood motionless, the sight of her son in his father's arms left her breathless. They were exact copies of eachother, the strikingly exotic coloring, the diamond shaped patterns, everything.

Janika knew in an instant this was meant to be, She was lost for him to find. She would be theirs and they would be hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Uba's face drained of all color when she was informed by her bearer the pup had survived. "Are you sure?" Uba asked her bearer practically demanding a different answer. "You don't think I wasn't prepared for such an issue to arise do you?" Isa hissed. "I've kept a spy to report activity that is out of the ordinary with a certain yautja."

"Will I be punished?" Uba was now beginning to think of her own self preservation, and looked to her bearer for assurance. "I will make sure you live, and to do that you must claim your pup." "You will also claim Sao'yan and make him forgive you." I will not see my daughter and her future destroyed, but you must follow my every order to insure our survival." "Now we must formalize the perfect plan, to explain why you left your pup on earth. "There's one more bit of information you may not like as well, Sao'yan will return with another female."

Uba snorted. "Who is the female yautja my former mate has helping him?" "I will challenge her for my pup and my mate!" By this point Uba felt jealousy bubbling throughout her veins and it didn't matter that she didn't even really want the pup or Sao'yan. It was the simple fact that another had dared to take what belonged to her, it bruised her ego terribly.

Isa braced herself for the violent tantrum and spoke the words that would shatter her daughter's sanity. "The female is not yautja, she is ooman."

#####Back on earth...

Kreb watched the ooman as she gazed at Sao'yan and it irritated him. He was just beginning to form a sort of comfort level with the female and vice versa, it felt as though his hunt brother would diminish her liking him. Letting go of his pride Kreb chuffed and caught the female's attention enough to tilt his head back inviting her over.

#####

Janika looked at her friend..well as close to someone she could trust, he was after all her baby's own kind. The brunette understood Kreb was asking her to join the three aliens, it was if she and the grey yautja had a unique bond growing. He was her anchor right now and until she could get ahold of the situation and make her own way of doing things she was dependent upon him to guide her.

Janika also wanted desperately to have her baby back in her arms. It was if her body moved towards the trio of aliens without her even being aware, a powerful enough force that connected her to her baby.

As soon as she was close enough to reach out and touch her baby it's father turned to face her, locking eyes with the brunette as he bowed his head in what she could only think of was respect? Either way Janika decided to do the same and tried to start some form of communication with him.

"My name is Janika" she said pointing at herself. Immediately feeling silly because if her other friend knew how to speak her language so did he. Batting her eyelashes and gently raising her hands the brunette asked for her son. "Can I take my baby back now?"

The large alien obliged her and passed his pup over, and Janika noticed as his hand lingered on hers just long enough for her to know it was done purposely. There was no malice or danger behind it, but she was lost for words at such an intimate gesture.

Everything around her disappeared when she heard a familiar little rumble coming from her arms. "Oh my sweet little boy!" Janika's smile stretched from ear to ear feeling the warm little bundle she held. She kissed his little face and closed her eyes breathing in his scent committing it to memory.

######

Sao'yan was so close to the ooman but he felt a million miles away from her at the same time. She was so different, so gentle in nature he wondered if he could even care for her properly without damaging her. There was no place in his world that accommodated softness of any kind, this ooman not being any exception.

She would be _his_ exception though and he would teach her their ways. This ooman that was standing in front of him holding his pup was every bit yautja in spirit. He felt pride in her bravery standing her ground to protect the pup. Sao'yan had no idea where the path was going to take them, but he would fight to his last breath to protect her.

#####

"Ooman it is time for us to leave" Sao'yan stated matter of factly. Giving Kreb the nod of approval to fire up the ship's engines for their departure from earth. The red and cream colored yautja was well aware that this caused the female to become stressed, it rolled off of her in waves. This was an opportunity for Sao'yan to make her feel safe, to prove his worthiness.

"I want you to come, _you_ belong with my pup" Sao'yan said with a tenderness he'd never felt before.

#####

"I belong to him" Janika said as she looked her baby's father in his eyes. With that she surprised Sao'yan by handing him back the pup. "I'm going to need just a few minutes ok?" Janika headed to the front door and stepped outside to be alone. She walked out into the front yard and knelt down to take a handful of snow letting it melt between her fingers, knowing this was the last time she would ever feel such a thing. The brunette also looked towards the dawn breaking, wondering if she was to ever see another one. It didn't matter now that she was going to be with her baby, and it was also time for her to toughen up she thought. The sentimental feeling of her life here on earth was nothing compared to the love of her child and willingness to giver her life up to raise him. Getting up and literally pulling herself up by her bootstraps she headed inside.

"Let's go" both yautja's turned to look at the ooman as she stood in the front door. It was as if the fear and doubt had disappeared completely and was replaced with a determination to beat all the odds ahead of her.

Janika this time walked boldly up to Sao'yan and took her baby, "you guys will get my bags right?"

While her alien friends were gathering up all her belongings, Janika prepared a bottle to take and feed her baby as soon as they boarded the ship. It was Kreb who came to walk her out to the ship while Sao'yan was coordinating the flight plan inside it already.

Kreb broke the ice, "You are good ooman, I consider you my friend" the smoke and grey yautja admitted to the female as they walked. "Sao'yan thinks you are good too."

#####

"You won't throw me out of the airlock when you get to know me better?" Janika said with a smirk. "Too pretty to throw out...keep locked away instead" Kreb tried his hand at humor. "Perhaps I let you out to cook only"

With that Kreb felt a hard tug on one of his dreads pulling him down to the ooman's face as she whispered a promise of cracking his sharp teeth down his throat.

The smoke colored yautja groweled a purr and dared her to try it, but before the female could reply to his advances they were at the ship's ramp.

####

"Whoa...this wasn't here a few seconds ago!" Janika's eyes sparkled as the red light and mist rolled out of the entrance. The brunette was mesmerized and couldn't wait to see what was what it was like on the interior.

The brunette looked at her little baby and told him they were finally going home, and for the first time in her life Janika let go of her past to start a new future, one that was going to be _hers._


	11. Chapter 11

I need to thank y'all, for the advice and encouragement you have given me. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart and it means the world to me. Im trying something new with Janika's thoughts, they will be in italics. This story deserves more of my attention and I plan on working harder for it to be more detailed. I'm also saying yautja is the most important thing in my life, and this is my dream that I will never give up on. Dreams come and go, but I'm true to my heart and myself...and my City Hunter! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I definitely had two people in mind when I was writing, BLACKblackANGEL AND  GDeNofa! Y'all are the best!

Janika stopped at the beginning of the ramp into the ship. She looked down to see the snow had completely melted around the lip of it, _should I not touch anything? Will it be harmful like radiation?_ The brunette thought cautiously. Realizing her thoughts went from excitement and curiosity to panicked doubt, it actually felt like she was on a roller coaster and her stomach was doing somersaults.

Until this point her confidant Kreb had kept her moving towards the ship, his body guiding her with the most subconscious and subliminal herding she had ever seen. It was like he had some kind of wonderful magic that made Janika trust him with her life. Normally the brunette was a very nosey and easily distracted woman, trying to see and look at everything. Not on this little hundred foot walk, it was literally the most silence she has ever experienced. No wind blowing, not even the annoying sound of her breaking the occasional branch under her sneaker. Hell, not even the single digit temperature that was surely biting at her exposed face was registering. The only thing Janika felt was his presence, his holding her without touch.

 _Maybe he's got some mind control device hidden in his thong!_ Janika giggled to herself. No, it was the unbelievable little bundle she held securely and protectively against her body. To this point in her life she had never knew such an intense love, a devotion that would live on long after she was gone. Janika's spirit would protect and take care of her little baby then too, well..big baby by then.

As if their minds were one her little baby let out a soft grumble to get her attention. "shhh...mommies here" "we're going home now, ok." Janika pressed her cold lips to the baby's forehead and kissed him for reassurance.

Such a simple gesture of affection calmed them both, and it also let every sense that had been dulled come back. All of a sudden Janika could feel the moist heat rolling out of the entrance of the ship, she also caught the scent of leather.

It was her second favorite alien she mused, then when his enormous hand gently rested itself on her shoulder the brunette got goosebumps. Not out of fear, but because of the way it made her feel. _He makes me feel safe, I like him. What's wrong with me? I'm here to give my son the life he should have, not to do anything else..or anyone else!_ Janika scolded herself.

His hand was so heavy and strong, he was powerful. The brunette liked that too much, and added to her friends list of good traits she thought he was attractive in his own 'exotic alien' way.

That's when the unthinkable happened, his hand slid from her shoulder to the middle of the brunette's back, ghosting down her spine with the most beautiful persuasion.

####

"Ooman...we must board the ship, too cold for the pup." Kreb crouched and purred close to the female's ear, It wasn't his intention to be so dangerously intimate but his primal instinct kicked into overdrive. Her body was soft but her mind was strong and when the smokey grey yautja inhaled her pheromones, it was obvious she was receptive to him.

Kreb let his taloned hand hover at the small of her back, then willed himself to pull it away. He clenched and unclenched his fist and finally rested both arms at his sides. Then the unassuming and so called weaker of the two species then got the best of him.

The yautja got the surprise of his life when the ooman made a brazen move and turned swiftly on her heel to look up at him and grabbed his rough and pebbled hand into hers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Pleading with her eyes she begged him, and Kreb knew the look all too well. More than a few of his hunts had included oomans, and now this particular one was slowly wrapping him around her finger. "Promise me you'll stick by my side, just until I get my foot in the door ok?" "I need your help, you have to swear that if anything happens to me, my son will be taken care of." "I don't know him yet, not like I think I know you."

Kreb understood perfectly, the 'him' was Sao'yan. It stung his pride and it actually hurt physically to think of this sweet natured creature in front of him to be with his hunt brother. It was _jealousy,_ she was not for him though. The smokey yautja clicked his mandibles together and furrowed his brow, then told the female that he would fight the god of death Centanu before either one of them were harmed.

Seeing the female's eyes squint with what he could only think was confusion he explained, "Centanu is the black warrior...he comes to give you the final hunt..."

####

"Oh...you would do that for me?" Janika spoke breathlessly. Her need to be near the smokey yautja was overwhelming and without thinking she closed the small gap between their bodies and stood on her tippy toes. Taking her hand from his she reached up and placed it on his shoulder now, pulling herself up to kiss his 'cheek'. She swore his purr was so quiet but intense it vibrated into her bones, and after her head automatically rested right below his breast bone. "Thank you" was all she could say above a whisper because the brunette was crying so hard she made no noise. _Thank god for you...you answered my prayer, I will pay you back one day. I will make all this trouble you are going through worth it._ Janika swore to herself.

Coming out of the daze Janika knew it was time to leave this world she really _didn't_ love so much. There was nothing left here to do, nothing to regret. She supposed everything that happened in her life got her to this point, all the stars aligned when she was born making her the perfect person for this.

Breathing deeply to steady herself Janika hesitantly broke the physical contact with her smokey savior. "I'm ready" with her heart pounding and pure electricity pumping through her body the brunette placed her right foot on the ship's ramp.

It almost made her fall, the feeling was truly bizarre. The only thing Janika could compare it to was when you tried to put two magnets together, just like gliding she thought.

A slight nudge on her back from her friend gave Janika incentive to put the other foot on the ramp, and that did the trick. Apparently all her weight distributed evenly helped, but the feeling of being off balance was still there. With both arms wrapped tightly around her baby she slowly but surely made her way up, getting braver and more confident with every step she took.

Finally at the threshold Janika sighed relief, for how long she didn't know. It was all so strange to her, the organic feel to the open room the brunette was in contradicted her idea of a space ship. It was almost like stepping into ancient egypt with hyrogliphs carved into the walls. The red pulsing ambient light had a relaxing effect and the rolling fog floating below her knees enticed her to dip her fingers into it, it was dense enough to pick up, but light enough to disperse when she blew on it.

####

Kreb watched as the ooman took in her surroundings, and enjoyed every second of it. She was so different, so easily adaptable. This adaptability was going to help her greatly with his kind. There was no doubt she was going to make it, Paya herself couldn't stop the ooman if she tried. Picking up on her body movements and language Kreb knew the female was ready to rest. The smokey yautja offered to hold the pup while he escorted them to the room where the female could bathe and eat, as well as have privacy with her pup during the trip back to the clan ship.

The smoke colored yautja waited with baited breath to see her reaction, he wanted to see she approved of the accommodations. It's not like he's ever had to nest for a female before, let alone an ooman one, and perhaps it would impress her.

Just as he was ready to give her a tour and show her the fine furs on her bed Sao'yan's figure cast a shadow in the entranceway.


End file.
